


Thieves of Night

by tavrosroofies (troof)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, D/s undertones, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troof/pseuds/tavrosroofies
Summary: Shiro presses his lips against Keith's and knows this moment isn't going to last. They're not out in space anymore, with nothing but the featureless expanse to make them forget time exists. Instead, they're at war on Earth, and every second they spend together is stolen.





	1. Chapter 1

They wake up when it's dark. In the morning, all the officers meet to review the plan for the day, more contenders than not nursing a coffee and trying to blink the sand out of their eyes that's still there from heavy sleep. 

Atlas has a training exercise after breakfast, and another one without Voltron in the evening. Shiro has meetings. Keith's scheduled to go off-world for a short promotional appearance and then come back before dawn. Pidge won't be there, she's working with her family. The demands of the coalition seem to be tearing them apart more and more these days.

A blur of red passes him in the hall, the figure stalking off intently in the opposite direction. The passageway is pretty narrow, so he jostles Shiro's shoulder and Shiro turns around to look. A flood of relief courses through him at the recognition.

“Keith!”

The red paladin's face lights up immediately and Keith hurries back to Shiro. He doesn't even stop to say hi, just takes him by the hand and drags him around the corner until they find an empty supply closet, and then he's being pressed against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. 

“Keith!--”

“This'll be really quick. I just missed you so much--” Keith says, leaning in again for a drink of Shiro's lips and grinding his body close. 

“Mmh, me too.”

Keith's knee presses against Shiro's groin, and Shiro realizes that he isn't being teased, it's just Keith trying to straddle one of his legs so he can get off on it, rutting down against the hard plates of his armor. 

He's pressing his body forward too. Right now Shiro wants nothing more than to take all their clothes off so that they can both be naked, skin on skin.

“How long do we have?” Shiro asks, breathless between Keith's kisses, but he keeps going in for more.

“Not long enough. Voltron's leaving in ten.”

Keith shoves a hand down the front of Shiro's trousers and he cries out. He hopes it wasn't too loud, because people walk by this hallway. He can't help but think that ten minutes is a really tight time hack and what are they doing, but Keith's lion is right around the corner.

“Are you sure that's enough time?”

“No, but--”

Caught off guard by a groan bubbling up and bitten into Shiro's shoulder, Keith doesn't finish his sentence.

They have to make this quick, then. He hates thinking of his superiors when he wants to focus on his baby, but they aren't alone in the world. They don't have all the time now. He doesn't usually buck his hips up into Keith's ministrations, but Shiro does it this time because he thinks it'll give Keith more friction. He rocks his leg against Keith’s groin.

Shiro twists his fingers in Keith's hair, and Keith falls forward with his mouth open against Shiro's chest. The sound of panting fills the room.

“Need you, baby, need you. Come for me, Keith.” And Keith shudders against his thigh and collapses into Shiro, looking up at him with pupils still blown, and he wants to take a moment to rest, but after no more than a second, he snaps out of it and speeds up the motions of his hand. 

“Will you come for me, too?”

Shiro puts his own hand there too to cover the base and fondle his balls, or mostly because that's where Keith's hand is and his dick really wants the attention right now--

“Keith--” Keith surges up and kisses him and that's all Shiro needs to cum and squirt all over their hands.

Keith jumps back at the last minute to avoid unexplainable spots on his armor, and luckily, he aims Shiro's cock to where he just missed getting it on the uniform by a couple inches. 

They look at each other for a second, eyes wide, while their breathing calms down. Keith's eyes dart to the door, and Shiro catches it.

“I gotta go,” Keith says, picking up his helmet, and Shiro totally understands.

“Go. I love you,” he says, pushing Keith forward so that he nearly stumbles out the door. Keith runs off. Shiro takes a few more seconds to tuck humself away, straighten his uniform out and take a couple deep breaths, and then a few more so they aren't seen leaving...together. He straps his watch back on around his wrist. He can make it where he needs to be if he runs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is just a horny story

They find a lot of people in broom closets that week. Guess the schedule must be killer on _everybody_. Shiro and Keith are lucky that they have to work together when all is said and done, but some people aren't that lucky.

First, Shiro opens a door on Veronica and her beau from another department. Then they find Matt with one of the Alteans. 

"...Shiro. Fancy seeing you here," he says mid-kiss, while Keith looks on in shock. Shiro slams the door closed, blush creeping up his collar.

The next time, they just find Kosmo, which is okay considering the alternative, but still weird. Shiro asks if Keith ever plans to spend time training him because one day, he's going to hurt someone teleporting to all these random places. 

"He'll be fine. He's a space dog," Keith says by way of explanation as they carry him back to their room. They thought about taking him to a daycare so he could interact with other dogs, but then realized it would probably be better to let him outside so he could interact with the coyotes and other animals and occasionally go for a hunt. But no matter how many times they put him outside and tell him he can roam free, he comes back. He likes teleporting around the Garrison and seeing what's going on. "Plus, he's my battle partner. He's more than proved himself."

Kosmo looks at Shiro with his wolfdog eyes and he supposes that yes, Keith's right, he certainly has proved himself in more than one battle. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him roam where he wants. Shiro ruffles the fur on his head and Keith lets him down so he can pad behind Keith, just another member of their parade.

At their next meeting, the whole room is abuzz. 

"Can't remember the last time I had a day off."

"Yeah, ever since these aliens came, it's been Atlas this, Atlas that, 24/7."

"I know, right? And didn't we just _defeat_ the invading aliens? We should have a holiday, am I right?"

As soon as Shiro walks in, the talking stops, and all eyes turn to look at him. 

"Shiro, we _need_ a holiday," Matt tells him definitively. "We've been racking our brains for weeks."

"I know, I know," Shiro says. He's been feeling the strain, too. Unfortunately, now that he's an admiral, people seem to think he has more influence than he actually does. He controls the schedule, but it's about more than just that.

He can't control the other forces. He can't decide when the Galra choose to attack. They defeated the first _wave_ of alien invasion, and that just barely. Atlas need to recharge, they need to repair what was damaged. Even one day could cost them the war. 

"Shiro," Keith whispers to him and squeezes his hand, "can I talk to you for a second?" Shiro looks out at the crew of the Atlas gathered in front of him and then back at Keith. "You should probably let them go."

"Meeting dismissed," Shiro says, and the crewmembers scatter like dust in the wind. Except for a few stragglers, everyone leaves immediately, and before he can watch everyone leave, Keith drags him off to their room.

Kosmo goes his own way too. And the worst part is, Shiro doesn't even know where.

Once the door is closed safely behind them, Shiro asks, "What is it?"

"Strip," Keith says, already sitting on the bed. He takes his socks off while Shiro stares in shock. 

"What?"

"Take your clothes off and get on your knees for me. Do you trust me?" Shiro's beginning to hate that question because it's a double-edged sword. Either he says yes, and follows along with whatever Keith wants, or he says no, which, that isn't the truth and could never be the truth, because he trusts Keith unconditionally. At the very least, it serves as a reminder that he does trust Keith, and whatever he wants to do is for Shiro's own good.

"Yes, always," Shiro says, looking down at Keith, who's already unzipping his cock.

"Good. Then get on your knees." His tone is friendly, but brooks no room for argument.

Shiro goes, slowly, shifting his weight until his knees sink comfortably into the carpet. He unbuttons the blouse of his uniform one button at a time, as if removing it is some great effort. He slips his arms out of the sleeves, then looks up at Keith for guidance because he doesn't know where to put it. 

Calmly, Keith smiles and pats next to him on the bed. Shiro puts the blouse up there on the bed and as he starts on his fly, Keith folds it, one side at a time, then smooths it out and folds it in half nicely, so it sits neatly on the bed, tidied up and wrinkle-free. 

Shiro has to get out of his kneeling position to take off his pants, but once his pants are removed, he hands them over to Keith, who folds them similarly. Keith's sock feet tap the bed as he waits, eyes fixed only on Shiro.

From the way Keith watches, Shiro takes it he wants his boxers off too, so he rises up on his knees to remove those, too, then sinks back down once they're safely in Keith's hands.

"Now." Keith's voice is gentle as he winds his fingers through Shiro's hair and pulls him closer. He can see the bulge in Keith's boxers before he pulls down the waistband, but he doesn't have a lot of time because as soon as he pulls himself out he's feeding Shiro his cock, and Shiro already has his mouth open in anticipation. 

As soon as he takes the head of Keith's cock into his mouth, all the anxiety surrounding the invasion melts away. Already it stretches his lips and overwhelms his senses. His mouth floods with the taste of Keith, of salt and skin and his own saliva, because he's already drooling. He closes his lips around the velvety skin and sucks, trying to pull himself down and maybe coax out some precum, but Keith is pulling him back already, probably because he doesn't want him to choke. 

Keith is gentle when he feeds him his cock. He doesn't rock his hips up, just uses the hand in the back of Shiro's hair to control his movements, pushing him down a little more this time before he pulls him back, letting the head rest heavily on the tip of his tongue. 

Shiro knows what's coming because they've done this before, so he focuses on opening his throat and relaxing. He opens his jaw as wide as he can in preparation for Keith's big cock.

"Look up?" Keith places the fingers from his free hand underneath Shiro's chin and tilts his chin up so that he's looking at Keith's eyes. Immediately, Keith closes his eyes and curses softly, looking up at the ceiling before turning his attention back to Shiro, and fuck if that isn't _hot_.

A spark of heat shoots down to Shiro's groin. He goes to touch himself until Keith minutely shakes his head, so he rests his hand on Keith's thigh instead, and Keith acknowledges him by twisting their fingers together then immediately letting go. Instead, Keith feeds him more of his cock until his cock is touching the back of his throat, and then he holds Shiro there while Shiro is looking up. 

He inhales deeply and lets it out, then says, "I want you to listen to me."

Shiro listens, because it's all he can really do in this position, and he doesn't want to do anything else. 

Keith runs the fingers on the back of his head through his hair, and he cradles his head as he pulls him in deeper. "I know you're scared. But no one's going to get you, the Galra are not going to overrun our planet." He runs his fingers through the buzz cut on the side of Shiro's hair, where the hairs are shorter and Shiro can feel his fingers touching his scalp, rubbing and touching gently, where the nerves are fairly sensitive. 

Shiro lets his throat work around Keith's dick, trying to get used to the intrusion, then Keith pulls him back to just the head, letting him free his throat to get some air. "I know you've had some bad experiences with them, but this _isn't like those_. We're on our home turf now, you have everyone with you to help defeat the Galra. I know it doesn't seem like an advantage, to have everything you hold dear being threatened, but trust me, it _is_." Shiro trusts Keith, but how can he possibly know that? Know that they aren't going to end up as another one of the empire's colonies, and have more of their people being placed at the mercy of Haggar and her guards? If Earth is invaded, does he know how many people could be taken prisoner? When he lived with the Galra, and he was fighting in the arena, every time a champion got taken out, there was an empty cell. In fact, there were a lot of empty cells. Shiro knows there are warlords out there who would just love to fill them.

God, those fingers in his hair. If he wasn't already on the ground, his knees would buckle just from that. "Look at me," Keith says, and taps his cheek gently. In his worry, Shiro's gaze had fallen by the wayside.

"We have Voltron. We have Atlas. We have _Altean knowledge_ , and help from other civilizations throughout the universe. We have the blades. The Galra are disorganized, and as for you...I'm going to protect you. You, personally, your body, your heart, and your soul." He says it with such conviction and Keith saved Shiro countless times in the past, so he knows it's true. Shiro tries to use the hand on Keith's thigh to surge forward and take him all the way to the root but Keith sees it and holds him back, just control for the sake of control. 

Keith smiles at him softly, and Shiro moans down from deep in his throat. He wonders if Keith can see his cock from this angle. He can't, looking up at Keith, but he knows without looking at Keith that he's embarrassingly hard. "I want you to take me down all the way now, okay?" And Shiro has prior knowledge, but he's still so hung up on what Keith said, that it catches him by surprise when Keith pushes past that barrier and he chokes, unceremoniously and a little ungracefully.

"It's okay," Keith assures him, and he lets him draw back so he can have a chance at taking him again. When he's at the base, his heart calms its beating in its chest, and he hopes he's done right by Keith. He lets his throat work around Keith's cock, and suddenly the hands disappear from the back of his head, no longer holding him down but carding through the back of his hair and down his neck, stroking and petting as if to tell him he's done well.

Now it's up to Shiro to set his own pace on Keith's cock, and he does it gladly, sinking down and pulling back, sucking slowly along the shaft until he can't stand not to breathe any longer. "I think you need to let them have this," Keith says as he's sucking along the shaft. "Veronica, and Matt...everyone else we found in a broom closet." Shiro fixes him with a questioning look, and Keith corrects himself, "Maybe not with me, but you know what I mean. They'll work better if they have time to blow off steam. And you know this. I think the idea of the Galra so close after everything we've worked for is throwing off your game."

Keith grunts and throws his head back against the bedpost. "That's all I have to say. Ah, Shiro--" Shiro can tell he's affected by the way his voice gets breathy and his legs are starting to tremble beneath his hands.

He's right about everything. Shiro might have had some experiences with the Galra, but now isn't the time to let it take over his mind. It has been a long time since people have had a break.

He likes how Keith didn't call him here to make the decision for him, just opened his eyes to something that was happening...and allowed him to give him a really good blowjob besides. 

"Can I come in your mouth?" Keith asks, and it startles Shiro out of his reverie. He's naked and Keith isn't and Keith is already balls-deep in his throat; he already assumed. 

"Of course," he moves his mouth to say, and it surprises him how his voice is lower and scratchier than he remembers. 

He takes Keith down again because he doesn't want to miss it, and he keeps watching Keith's face because he is _gorgeous_ when he comes. In Shiro's opinion, Keith is gorgeous all the time, but he's especially pretty when he loses it, and most of all, Shiro loves it when Keith loses it down his throat. Keith tries to keep his eyes open, but with the sight of Shiro looking up at him he can't stop them from fluttering shut in the midst of all the sensation and stimulation. 

After he swallows the semen down, he rubs his tongue in circles over the frenulum and laps at the head, partly because he likes seeing Keith squirm, and Keith will push him off if it gets to be too much.

"Get over here," Keith says once he's done with it, and invites Shiro in for a kiss. Their noses bump together, and Keith swirls his tongue all the way around Shiro's mouth, making sure that he tastes himself before properly kissing Shiro. Shiro thinks it would be so easy to push him into the bed and have his way with him if he didn't have more important things to do. "You want to get off too?"

Shiro's balls throb beneath his legs. _Yes_ , he wants to get off, _yes_ , he wants to say. But he has some allies to call and a day off to announce if he wants Earth to be protected.

Keith starts taking his blouse off, too, but he pauses at Shiro's own look of hesitation. "You're right. What you said about people needing another break...you're right. And I think that's something I need to take care of first, before you and I…" he waves his hand between them to indicate having sex.

Keith smiles, and says, "Okay, yeah...I think you're right." 

And then just as Shiro's about to wipe himself off and get dressed again, the light above them goes out, and so does the clock, and so does the light in the bathroom.

"Fuck." 

"What is it?" Shiro usually doesn't curse but this means a headache for him and the rest of the Garrison.

"The power's out." 

It is _the_ worst time for this to happen.


End file.
